v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Code Manipulation
'Code Manipulation '''is a rare ability throughout the universe of V for Ventura due to its high skill ceiling and difficulty of access. To access this ability you must realize that the world you are living in is a fabricated simulation and to train in the power of manipulating the code. Due to the fact that it takes no soul power to achieve, it is not listed as Magic, Known Variants * '''Normal Code Manipulation: '''Sometimes referred to as "''Code Magic", this is the most basic variant of Code Manipulation, with this control over the code you can create things, destroy things, delete things or create completely new worlds with your knowledge of code. With a very high level of knowledge of the code, you are referred to as a "Code God". The user can use it to shift and change the bodies and powers of themselves and others if need be. However, one major drawback of this variant of Code Manipulation is that it is the most surveyed. If major changes in code were to happen, Glitchbreakers are alerted to deal with the problem. This variant of Code Magic is associated with the color Black. ** Known Users: ''Aiden Jackson, Glitchbreakers, Skull Faced Glitchbreaker, Victoria Cappolero (''Assumed) * 'Deletion Code Manipulation: '''Sometimes referred to as "''Dark Code", ''this variant of Code Manipulation is made for deleting and destroying things fully, anything deleted by Deletion Code is erased from the existence of the game, alongside any history of them, memories of them will be wiped and their soul will be wiped from the Game's systems entirely. Although users of Firewall Code and Resurrection Code can protect or revitalize the code that was wiped from the game's system if they have any piece of said code. This variant of Code Magic is associated with the color Red. ** ''Known Users: ''Nathan Martinez, Glitchbreakers, Skull Faced Glitchbreaker * '''Enhancement Code Manipulation: '''Sometimes referred to as "''Upgrading Code" ''is a code that doesn't create, nor destroy, but it instead enhances and upgrades any item the user wishes to do so, this upgrades the code of the item touched. This variant of Code Magic is associated with the color Blue. ** ''Known Users: ''Ace Ventura, Glitchbreakers * '''Firewall Code Manipulation: '''Sometimes referred to as "''Protection Code" ''is a code that can surround a certain area of code and creates a private network. Firewall code surrounds any area as an invisible barrier, making anything that happens inside of said barrier impossible for the Glitchbreakers to detect. This variant of Code Magic is associated with the color Orange. ** ''Known Users: ''Nathan Martinez, Aiden Jackson * '''Transportation Code Manipulation: '''Transportation Code is a more common variant of Code Manipulation where the user can tear open a portal through the game's code and allow them to go from one area of the game to another. This variant of Code Manipulation is usually disguised as just a Magic Portal rather than the Code Manipulation that it is. This variant of Code Magic is associated with the color Green. ** ''Known Users: ''Esteban Sanchez, Aiden Jackson, Glitchbreakers, Grace Ventura (''Assumed) * '''Ressurection Code Manipulation: '''Ressurection Code is a very rare variant of Code Manipulation where the user can revive an entity through the use of their soul and/or their soul's code, the user sacrifices some of their own code to mix with the entity's soul and code to recreate the entity as they were when they were killed or deleted. This variant of Code Magic is associated with the color Yellow. ** ''Known Users: ''Tylor Martinez, Glitchbreakers Code-Based Abilities * '''Code Vipers: '''Code Vipers are the name given to the multitude of lashing tendrils that can be used for a multitude of uses. They can create deep lash marks and cause bleeding and can also send a powerful shock through an entity if need be. ** ''Known Users: ''Skull Faced Glitchbreaker, Aiden Jackson * '''Deletion Ball: '''A very powerful attack where the user controls a powerful ball of Deletion Code and throws it forward, completely deleting whatever it hits. It could be detrimental to the user if reflected back at them. ** ''Known Users: ''Skull Faced Glitchbreaker Category:Code Manipulation Category:Abilities Category:V for Ventura